


sucks

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Kudos: 3





	sucks

sometimes you just gotta rage at the world

stomp on tables

do things you know your therapist won't approve of but neither of them need to know

put the thing that can harm you beneath your fingertips and don't give it the power to harm you

i hate being ditched it's not fun

knowing you'll never be what someone wants sucks

but there are shitty corners of the internet i can go to if i need to feel wanted

i'm no longer sorry for who i cannot be

i can only be who i am anymore

bad decisions and all

i just would like people to want me, sometimes

people that care

and i know people do but sometimes it is so cold and i feel so alone


End file.
